hibird day's
by blackmagicseal
Summary: Hibird, hibird...cerita tentang Hibird. Drabble-
1. fake

**Katekyo hitman reborn!**

Disclamer: Semua karakter original milik **Akira Amano.**

Rating:K+

Genre:humour, general

**~Hibird day~**

Cuma pendek ...

-

Hibari sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Dari atas, terbanglah Hibird. Hibird lalu terbang merendah dan hinggap di kepala Hibari. Hibari terdiam, dikeluarkannya dua tonfa miliknya.

"I'll bite you.." Diserangnya Hibird dan dia pun terlempar.

-

-

-

Ketika jatuh, tiba-tiba Hibird berubah menjadi asap.

"A..duh..tega sekali kamu.." Muncullah Mukuro, dia memegang kepalanya yang terkena pukulan tonfa Hibari.

"Kenapa kamu memukul peliharaanmu sendiri.." Mukuro mulai berdiri.

"...Kamu bukan peliharaanku.." Hibari memasukkan lagi tonfanya.

_"Huuf...ternyata dia memang tidak mudah dibohongi."_ Mukuro menghelai nafas.

Tiba-tiba muncul Hibird lagi dan lagi-lagi hinggap di kepala Hibari.

Hibari terdiam. Sejenak dia berpikir........

-

-

-

Mukuro tahu kalau itu adalah Chrome_."Ga..gawat..aku tidak ingin Chrome juga terkena pukul.."_

Belum sempat Mukuro berkata........"Ayo kita pergi..." Hibari berbalik dan mulai berjalan dengan 'Hibird' dikepalanya dan meninggalkan Mukuro dengan tangan kanan didepan yang kemudian diam mematung.

_"A..apakah tehnik ilusiku lebih rendah dari Chrome..."_ Dia terlihat agak shock.

_Sebenarnya Mukuro mengajak Chrome untuk mencoba seberapa dekat Hibari dengan Hibird. Awalnya Chrome tidak setuju. Tetapi Mukuro berjanji kalau dia kalah maka selama seminggu ini dia akan membantu Chrome dengan pekerjaan dirumah. Akhirnya Chrome setuju._

Muncul sebuah kupu-kupu yang terbang rendah di depan Mukuro. Lalu kupu-kupu itu berubah menjadi secarik kertas.

_"Mukuro-sama, karena anda kalah. Maka ini daftar pekerjaan untuk satu minggu kedepan..terimakasih"_ Tentanda Chrome

Continue

Sementara itu, Hibird yang asli terbang merendah dan hinggap dikepala orang berambut hitam yang sedang membaca majalah olah raga di ruang kelas dan tertidur diatas kepala itu.

Yamamoto agak kaget saat merasa ada sesuatu yang berat di kepalanya. Tsuna dan Gokudera yang saat itu juga menemani Yamamoto terbengong-bengong melihat benda kuning itu tidur dengan santai.

"Itu Hibird.." Gokudera menunjuk benda kuning yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Eh?" Yamamoto menjadi agak bingung."..apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan..apa dia salah mengira aku sebagai Hibari ya.." Yamamoto tersenyum kecil dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Sedangkan Hibird tidur dengan lelap.

End.


	2. Weird

Hibird day's

Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Type:drabble

Rated: K

Disclaimer: Milik Akira Amano. Aku tidak menga keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.

Italic: Kata-kata Hibird.

**Hibird POV~Author POV**

Di atap sekolah, sore hari. Hibird sedang bertengger di pagar kawat besi yang ada di atap sekolah. Dia memandang kedepan.

_"Entah sejak kapan tuanku sepertinya suka dengan nona Chrome.."_

Hibird menghelai nafas. Dia kemudian mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan menoleh. Dilihatnya tiga orang keluar dari pintu itu. Seorang berambut silver yang sedang membawa kotak bento yang besar. Seorang berambut cokelat yang membawa botol air dan seorang berambut hitam yang membawa tas plastik dan tertawa lepas sambil merangkul orang berambut cokelat. Hibird menghelai nafas lagi. Dia berpikir.

_"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke tempat tuanku_.." Belum sempat Hibird akan terbang, dia merasakan sesuatu di kepalanya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini Hibird?" Hibird memandang orang berambut hitam/Yamamoto/yang mengelusnya.

_"Aku sedang berpikir.."_ Yamamoto tetap mengelus Hibird sambil memperlihatkan giginya_."Tuanku Hibari sedang menyukai seseorang. Bukannya aku tidak setuju.."_ Yamamoto tentu saja tidak tahu apa yang Hibird bicarakan.

"Mau ikut makan dengan kami?" Yamamoto mendekatkan wajahnya. Hibird mematuk hidung Yamamoto. Dia lalu terbang. Yamamoto hanya terdiam memperhatikan Hibird.

"Yah, kurasa artinya dia tidak ikut.." Yamamoto menggaruk rambutnya.

_"Orang yang aneh."_ Hibird terbang di udara.

"Hei!" Gokudera berteriak."Ayo bantu meletakkan semua ini jika kau mau ikut makan. Aku tidak mengajakmu, tetapi kau seenaknya ikut." Gokudera terlihat kesal.

"Tenanglah Gokudera-kun.." Tsuna mencoba menenangkan temannya yang ber-emosi tingggi itu.

"Ah, maaf..aku akan membantu." Yamamoto berjalan ke arah kedua temannya itu.

".. .." Hibird masih terbang berputar-putar_."Rambut orang itu bewarna hitam seperti warna rambut tuanku.."_

"Juudaime~" Gokudera membuka kotak bentonya."Aku memasak spesial untukmu.." Di dalam kotak besar itu terdapat yakisoba yang dicampur udang dan daging kepiting, onigiri, beberapa masakan perancis dan salad.

"Wow, ini pasti enak." Yamamoto berusaha mengambil makanan tetapi Gokudera menjauhkannya.

"Juudaime yang pertama.." Dia menatap Yamamoto dengan pandangan menusuk."Nah Juudaime~apa yang pertama akan anda makan?" Wajah Gokudera menjadi cerah lagi.

"Err.." Tsuna melirik Yamamoto yang mendesah."Yakisoba, tolong.."

"Ok!" Gokudera mengambil Yakisoba dari dalam kotak bento yang besar itu dan menaruhnya di dalam piring Tsuna."Nanti katakan bagaimana rasanya Juudaime.." Tsuna mengangguk.

_"Oh, orang yang aneh.."_ Hibird terbang diatas mereka bertiga.

"Itu Hibird.." Tsuna mendongak ke atas.

"Ya, tadi dia ada diatas pagar.."

"Jadi tadi kau menghampiri dia?" Gokudera meletakkan kotak bentonya dan mengambil onigiri.

"Aku mengajaknya ikut makan, tapi sepertinya dia tidak mau."

"Eh, jadi apa disini ada Hibari-san?" Tsuna tiba-tiba merasa khawatir. Dia melihat sekeliling.

"Tidak. Hibari ada di ruangannya." Yamamoto akhirnya dapat mengambil yakisoba dan memakannya."Ini enak.."

"Huh, aku tidak senang mendengar itu darimu.." Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya. Tsuna dapat melihat wajah Gokudera sedikit memerah. Tsuna hanya tersenyum. Dia lalu memakan Yakisobanya.

"Benar Gokudera-kun! Ini enak sekali."

"Benarkah Juudaime?" Mata Gokudera berbinar.

"Yap."

Yamamoto mengambil salad dari kotak bento. Dia memandang ke atas. Hibird masih terbang berputar-putar diatas mereka. Yamamoto meletakkan sumpitnya dan melambai ke arah Hibird.

_"Ah..apa yang dia lakukan?"_ Hibird berpikir._"Apa dia ingin aku kebawah.."_ Akhirnya Hibird terbang merendah dan hinggap di kepala Tsuna.

"He-hei.."Tsuna agak terkejut. Yamamoto hanya tertawa.

"Dia mau ikut makan bersama~" Yamamoto menengadahkan tangannya. Hibird lalu melompat ke tangan Yamamoto.

_"Aku rasa tidak apa aku menemani kalian sebentar.."_ Hibird lalu mematuk-matuk tangan Yamamoto.

"Hei, memang makanan Hibird apa?" Gokudera meletakkan piringnya.

"Mungkin cacing?burung biasanya suka cacing.." Kata-kata Yamamoto membuat Tsuna dan Gokudera mengerutkan kening mereka.

_"Aku tidak makan cacing.."_ Hibird mematuk tangan Yamamoto lebih keras.

"Sepertinya aku salah.." Yamamoto tertawa lagi, Tsuna juga tertawa. Sedangkan Gokudera benar-benar berpikir.

"Nah, ayo kita melanjutkan makan sebelum les dimulai.." Yamamoto memberi Hibird Yakisoba.

FIN.

Catatan Cerita: Ow..makanan..*ngiler*

**Mitoia-tan:** Makasih review di chapter pertama XD, maaf.. karena baru pertama bikin fic terus di post jadi banyak salah. Entah kenapa aku suka ama Hibird, jadinya bikin cerita yang di dalamnya ada Hibird-


End file.
